Winx Club - Episode 301/Nickelodeon Script
The Perfect Dress Intro/Recap Narrator: In Alfea, classes are over, and finally, after a year full of adventures, dangers, and spells, summer break is here. For Bloom and her friends at the Winx Club, it's time to say goodbye. Scene: Stella's Dorm *Stella's packing her clothes, dividing it up, deciding which clothes to bring to her Mom and which to bring to her dad.* Stella: I'll take this blouse to Mom's and that dress to Dad's. No, wait! I need the blue top for Mom's picnic. Oh, but then I'll need the red dress for Dad's royal parade. Amore: The red dress is really pretty, Stella... Stella: True. I should probably wear it to Mom's garden tea party, too. Do you know how to clone a dress? Amore: Nope. Sorry. Musa: Stella, stop worrying, and just split your stuff in half. Then wear whatever's with you. Stella: Wear whatever? Have you lost your mind? Scene: Flora and Bloom's Dorm Flora: The aromatic potions go in the big bag, and the floral potions go in the small one. *Chatta hands the talking plant a potion.* Chatta: Alrighty, no problem, Flora. Bloom: I just said goodbye to Sky. Flora: Vacation will go by really fast, Bloom. Bloom: I know it won't be that long, but we just had a fight, and I don't want to leave things like that. Maybe I should call him. Scene: Musa and Tecna's Dorm Tecna: 22.4% in this suitcase, and 78.6% in that one. Magisend! *Her clothes go in her suitcases.* Digit: Two perfectly packed suitcases. Tecna: Technology has done it again. Come on, let's go. *Tecna leaves the room with Digit, with her suitcases floating behind. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard *Stella, Flora, Musa, Bloom, Aisha and Tecna head outside. Chatta giggles.* Aisha: Hey, Musa and I can give you a hand with all of your stuff, Bloom. Bloom: No need. Check this out. Luggage, follow me. *Her luggage with Lockette and Kiko on it come out.* Stella: So what are you and Musa gonna do here all summer? Aisha: Well, today we're heading to the beach for a swim. Musa: It's a perfect day for it. *Bloom notice her luggage are going haywire.* Bloom: Whoa! Watch out! *Kiko falls off but Lockette catches him.* Aisha: No worries. I got it. *Aisha catches Bloom's suitcases.* Aisha: 1... 2... 3... *Lockette drops Kiko on her.* Aisha: Whoa! *Kiko falls on her face and she knocks Stella's bags open. She groans and moans.* Stella: Oh no, it took forever to split my clothes between my mom's bag and my dad's bag. *Bloom, Aisha, Flora, Musa and Tecna laughs.* Bloom: Chill out, Stella. We'll help you re-pack. Amore: Stella, look! *A message comes out from the sky.* Aisha Cool. Stella It's a message from home: Solaria. Messenger: The Royal Court of Solaria is please to announce our official princess ball. *The message shows a picture of Stella.* Stella: A princess ball for me? I didn't think they would have one. Amore: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Bloom: I don't mean to sound totally clueless, but what's a princess ball? Aisha: It's a huge party and a big deal. It means a princess is officially a part of royal society. Musa: In the old days, when they had arranged marriages, that's when they announce who you were gonna marry. Aisha: And still do in some kingdoms. Stella: Ew, can you imagine? *Stella's dad appears on the message.* Radius: I can't wait to see you honey. I'll be making a big announcement that I'm sure will make you a happy princess. Stella: Change of plans, you're all coming to Solaria. Bloom: But... Stella: No and's, if's, or but's. A princess ball is a once-in-a-lifetime event and I want to share with my best girlfriends. My first princess ball! Scene: Outside Omega Dimension Crew Member: Don't steer any closer to that planet, or the ship will freeze. Prisoner: Please tell me you’re not sending us to the Omega Dimension, are you? Crew Member: Nope. You’re not nearly evil enough for that. Crew Member: It's so cold there, your heart freezes into solid ice. Huh. Sounds rough. Sorry, ladies. *They send down three pods, which turn into icicles. After they hit the ground, one of them bursts open to reveal... Icy.* Icy: They thought they can freeze my heart? Don’t they know it’s already so cold, that it’s a block of ice? Scene: Stella's Room *The Winx helping Stella repack, talking about the princess ball.* Digit: I've uploaded all the data into the magic port so all your friends will definitely get an invitation, Stella. Stella: Perfect. *The images of friends appearing.* Digit: There's Timmy's... Lockette: And there's Sky's. Musa: It's so cool that your dad is throwing a princess ball for you. Not a lot of dads know how to do that sort of stuff. Stella: Mine doesn't, my mom's the party planner. Bloom: Well maybe she's helping him... Clothes sort. *The clothes sort themselves.* Stella: Hey, I bet your right, Bloom! The invitation said it was from the royal court and the royal court is the two of them mom and dad. You know what, I think there getting back together! Oh oh! I bet that's the surprise announcement! Oh this is fantastic news! My parents are finally going to be my parents again and I get to have a princess ball! Yes! Now I only need one bag. *The clothes go into one bag.* Stella: I need a new dress pronto, so Winx, we are going shopping. Musa: Shopping? Oh, sounds good to me. Bloom: Me too, Stella. Scene: Omega Dimension Icy: Wake up, sisters! *Stormy and Darcy are freed by Icy.* Stormy: Wh-where are we? Icy: The Omega Dimension. Darcy: Whoa, that's the big leagues. Icy: Yep. Only the worst of the worst get sent here. *Stormy laughs.* Stormy: Sweet, I bet everyone's talking about us! *Ice snakes pass overhead.* Icy: Hello. Looks like we're not alone. Darcy Ice snakes. They must guard this place. *A bat like bird flies by, and the ice snakes freeze it. It falls and shatters on the ground.* Icy They think they mean business. Scene: Magix Tecna: Here are the latest RSVPs for the ball. Riven's coming, and Helia. Flora: Yay! Tecna: ...Brandon... Stella: Of course he is! Tecna: ... Timmy, Mirta... Bloom: Did Sky RSVP? Tecna: No, not yet. Bloom: Ugh, if he gets home before he sees his invitation, his parents will never let him come! Stella: Let's get some pizza! It'll give us the energy we need to shop 'til we drop! Scene: Pizza Shop Server: One pizza pie. Stella: Yum! Thank you. *Someone takes the pizza from the counter. Stella gasps and slams her hand on the counter.* Stella: Excuse me but that's our pizza! Chimera: Not anymore. Huh. Server: Sorry, but the next one won't be out for at least ten minutes. Chimera: Well, she can just wait. Stella: Hey, I ordered that pizza! Chimera: Yeah? Well guess what? I grabbed it first. Stella: Then I'm grabbing it back! *Stella grabs the pizza box, but Chimera doesn't let go. They start fighting over it.* Chimera: Hey! Give it to me! Stella: No, it's mine! Chimera: Let go! Stella: You let go! *The pizza box opens and pizza splatters over both girls, who have fallen on the floor.* Stella: My favorite sundress! Chimera: Huh, looks better with pepperoni. *Chimera stands up.* Chimera: Stain vanish. *The stain disappears. Then, Stella stands up and waves her hand over the stain.* Stella: Stain disappear. *The stain vanishes.* Chimera: Are you fairies from Alfea? Stella: Yeah, so? Where are you from? Chimera: Huh, Beta. *Chimera's friends start singing.* Chimera's Friends: Just in case you haven't guessed, Beta fairies are the best! Stella: Where's Beta? In the realm of bad dancers? Chimera: Huh, at least we're not from the land of nerd. *Chimera's friends snap their fingers.* Chimera's Friends: Snap, snap, snap. Bloom: Let's try to get along. Shopping today? Beta Fairy 1: Chimera's having a princess ball! Bloom: That's awesome! So is Stella! Beta Fairy 2: We're shopping for dresses. Flora: That's funny, so are we! It's really nice to meet fairies from another magic school. Chimera: And why are you so smiley? Careful, or I'll wipe that smile off your face. Stella: Hey! Don't talk that way to my friend! Chimera: Yeah? Or else what? *Chimera and Stella growl at each other, but Bloom pulls Stella away.* Bloom: Let's go find that dress now Stel. Nice to meet you, Beta ladies! Stella: Here's some advice. You know, pizza thief, tomato sauce red is a fantastic color for you. You can thank me later for that. *Bloom pulls her towards the door.* Stella: Whoa! Tecna: Guys! Bloom: We're coming! Tecna: Let's go! Bloom: Yep! Stella: Whoa! Tecna: C'mon! Stella: And don't follow us! Flora: Bye! Scene: Outside the dress shop Stella: Ooh! They're so pretty! *Musa laughs.* Musa: I have to go meet Aisha at the beach! The Winx: Bye! Musa: Later. *The shop's doors open.* Electronic voice: Please step inside the virtual dressing room. Bloom: This place is awesome! Stella: Wait 'til you see their dresses. Flora: Tecna and I are gonna go look around upstairs. Tecna: See ya! Stella: Okay! Have fun you guys! *Stella steps into the center of the room and magically changes into a yellow dress.* Bloom: Ooh, virtual dresses! Stella: This thing is amazing. It lets me try on as many dresses as I want, and I don't even have to move. Next! *Stella changes dress again.* Stella: So, what do you think? Bloom: Ooh, that's nice! I wanna try. *Bloom steps up to the center and changes into a dress too.* Stella: Whoa! You look fabulous! *Stella applauds. And Bloom looks in the mirror.* Bloom: Why, of course, Sky. I'd love to dance with you. *She giggles and they try on more dresses.* Stella: Fancier! *Dress changes.* Stella: Sparklier! *Tries another dress.* Bloom: More glamorous! *Tries another dress.* Stella: Super models. *Tries another dress.* Bloom: Rock stars! Stella: Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous. *Stella stops changing and Bloom is now in normal clothes.* Bloom: Oh wow! *Stella is wearing a red dress.* Stella: This is the one. This is the dress I'm wearing to the princess ball! Bloom: You look beautiful. Stella: Oh Bloom, I can't wait to show it to everyone! Electronic Voice: Pick up your dress at 'Boutique Fantastique'. Stella: That's right over there, c'mon! *Chimera is wearing the same dress as Stella.* Chimera: This one is perfect for me. *The Beta fairies giggle in delight, and Stella runs past them, but stops.* Stella: That's my dress! Chimera: Oh no. It's mine. Stella: Well, there's only one, and I'm going to get it first. *They both change into their normal clothes.* Chimera: Look at that. Your shoe's untied. *Stella looks at her shoes.* Stella: Huh? No it's not. *Chimera pushes Stella over and runs away.* Stella: Ouch! *The Beta girls push Bloom over too.* Chimera: Have fun in the dressing room, Alfea losers! *The dressing room starts to change Bloom and Stella, and the doors close.* Scene: The Omega Dimension *The Trix are running from an ice snake. Stormy attacks it, but it freezes the beam.* Icy: Stormy, let's go! *They run onto a slipper slope which Icy slides down easily.* Stormy and Darcy: Whooaaa! *At the end of the slope they fall down a gorge. Icy walks over to a frozen prisoner.* Icy: Hey, check this out. *She wipes the ice, revealing the prisoner's eyes. There is a sign reading 'Valtor' on the front of the ice.* Stormy: That guy got sentenced here for eternity. He must of done something really bad. Icy: You think he's awake? Darcy: Yeah, it sure looks like it. Let's try to find out. Icy: Frozen dude? Blink once if you can see us. *She waves her hand in front of his face, but he does not react.* Stormy: Don't think he heard you. *The ice snake appears behind them.* Darcy: What now? Stormy: Maybe, if we give them this guy, the ice snake will leave us alone. Icy: Fabulous idea. *Icy frees the prisoner and two more ice snakes show up. Icy pushes the prisoner towards them.* Icy: Sorry, buddy. It's you, or us. *The ice snakes attack, but the prisoner shatters the first one, and then does the same to the others over his shoulder.* Icy: Nice work, ice man. *The prisoner cracks his wrists and neck.* Valtor: Thank you. Stormy: How long were you frozen? Valtor: Seventeen years. Icy: Were you awake the whole time? Valtor: Yep. Darcy: Ugh, sounds boring. Valtor: Gives you time to think. Stormy: About what? Valtor: About how you're going to get your revenge. *Icy picks up the sign from his prison* Icy: Valtor, huh? Whaddya say we break out of this walk in freezer together, Valtor? Valtor: Follow me. Icy: Hold on, mister! You're cool, and you've got some nice powers, if we join forces, I know we can get out of here. But DO NOT tell us what to do. Stormy: Yeah, that be a big mistake. Valtor: Of course. I would never, ever dream of it. Scene: Dress Shop *The changing finally stop and release Stella and Bloom.* Stella: C'mon Bloom. Let's go get my dress. *They leave the dress shop and see Chimera leaving and running away* Stella: Let's cut through there, the boutique is that way! Bloom: Stella, are you sure about this? Stella: I am going to buy that dress! *They come back out on the Main Street and are in front of Chimera.* Stella: We are totally getting there first! Later Betas! *Chimera throws attacks at them.* Bloom: They're attacking us? Over a dress? Whoa! Stella: Then we're gonna fight fire with fire. Bloom: Okay... *Stella forms a sphere of light on her finger and attacks Chimera.* Stella: Take this! And that! Chimera: Ah! *Chimera collides into a passerby and knocks over their shopping boxes. Bloom and Stella reach the road, stopping.* Bloom: Whoa! *The light changes to green.* Stella: Green light! Chimera: You're going down! *Stella pulls Bloom after her.* Stella: C'mon! Bloom: Whoa! *The light changes to red as they run across the road, cars stopping quickly. But Chimera has to wait for the cars to stop again before she can carry on running.* Chimera: I am so done. AHHHHHHH! *Chimera raises her arms and she let's rip green spheres and they fly out of control.* Beta Fairy #1: No Chimera, don't! Stella: Look at her go. She does not look happy. *Chimera's spell hits a tree and the branch falls down. Then a lamppost is struck down as well. Next, she hits a balcony which starts to crumble, with two crying puppies on it.* Stella: Those little puppies! They're gonna fall! *The balcony breaks and the puppies start falling.* Bloom: Magic Winx! *The girls transform.* Bloom: Let's go, Stella. Safety Net! *A net is formed in the air.* Stella: Speed of Sunlight! *Stella shoots a beam of light at the net causing it to rush up and catch the puppies. The girls laugh as the puppies jump up and lick their faces.* Scene: Boutique Fantastique *Stella and Bloom arrive at the store, and Stella slams herself against the counter, panting.* Stella: I would like the red dress please. It's the one that's made of - Chimera: Satin. With a lace trim. Later, Alfea girls! Stella: You sold that dress to her?! I'm the Princess of Solaria and it was for my princess ball! Sales assistant: That's funny. She said she was the Princess of Solaria. Stella: What? Bloom: Are you sure? Sales Assistant: Actually, she said she would be very soon. Huh... Scene: The Omega Dimension Valtor: This is the gate to Andros. Icy: Looks solid. Valtor: All we have to do is make a crack in it. Then I can use my energy to take it down. Icy: Easy peasy. Trix? *The Trix attack the portal but it throws the attack back at them and they land on the ground.* Icy: Oh no! Valtor: It's protected by a magic shield. Icy: I know how we can get around that. *An ice snake shows up behind them.* Icy: Hey, snake eyes! Over here! Stormy: What are you doing?! *The snake chases Icy onto the portal.* Icy: C'mon slimy! Gimme your best shot! *The snake attacks! But Icy reflects the ray onto the portal. Stormy and Darcy stand beside Icy.* Icy: Now hit it with all you've got! *Darcy and Stormy strike the portal and it begins to shake.* Valtor: That's perfect. I like your style. Icy: You're not so bad yourself. *Valtor opens the portal.* Scene: Andros *The mermaid guards of Andros rise from the sea, and see the portal opening.* Mermaid Guard: Look! The Omega Dimension gate! Someone's trying to beak out! *She gets hit by a ray of Valtor's energy coming from the portal and his mark is branded on her neck.* Scene: The Omega Dimension Valtor: Now that they're my minions, their power is my power. Stormy: Why do the guys always get the minions? Icy: I dunno, but we need some too. *Valtor pulls the souls from the Mermaid guards and clenches his fist.* Valtor: Andros is now mine! Scene: Magix Beach *Bloom, Stella, Flora and Tecna are sat on the beach, when Aisha and Musa come up behind them.* Aisha: Hey, ladies. Sow how'd it go, huh? Stella: Oh, well - Musa! You look different! *Musa now has waist length pigtails.* Musa: Just trying out a new hairstyle. Stella: Very pretty! And I just added a new dress to my collection. Musa: Can we see it? Stella: Here? Musa: Yeah! Aisha: C'mon! Stella: Well okay. *Stella changes into a long pink gown.* Musa: Wow! You look stunning! Bloom: It's true. Aisha: Awesome dress, Stella. Stella: Oh, but you should've seen the one that got away. *Stella changes back into her normal clothes.* Bloom: Stel, seriously? You're having a princess ball, your mom and dad are getting back together and we're on break. How could things get any better than this? Brandon: Well, maybe if your boyfriends were here. *The Specialists appear on screen, but Sky is not there.* Stella: Brandon, you're here! Tecna: Hey, Timmy! Flora: Hi, Helia! *Musa walks past Riven humming, brushing her new long hair across his face. Riven smiles and walks after her, revealing Sky who was standing behind him. Bloom runs over to him.* Bloom: Sky! I thought you went back to Eraklyon! Sky: I was almost there when I got Stella's invite, so I turned around. Bloom, I would never miss a chance to take you to a princess ball! Bloom: I'm so sorry we had a fight. Sky: Yeah, me too. *Timmy holds up a picnic basket.* Timmy: Cook out anyone? We brought burgers, hot dogs and marshmallows. *Riven, holding up a radio.* Riven: And music. Aisha: Hey guys, something's wrong. Riven: I know, I haven't been working out enough. Aisha: No, I mean something's wrong with the ocean. *Big waves roll in and the ocean is spitting.* Beach Goer 1: What's going on? Beach Goer 2: What do you think that is? *The people begin to run out of the water, screaming, whilst a giant wave approaches the shore.* Bloom: This is serious. Magic Winx! *The girls transform.* Bloom: Hold back the wave! Together! *Each fairy shoots a ray at the wave, holding it back.* Sky: Guys, let's get everyone out of the water, quick! *The Specialists help everyone out of the water, but the Winx's spell breaks and the wave starts moving again. There's a little girl still in the water.* Girl: Help! Bloom: Look! That girl's in trouble! Aisha: I'm on it! *She dives into the water and swims towards the girl.* Girl: Help me! Aisha: I gotcha. *Aisha carries her up into the air and makes a Morphix surfboard.* Aisha: Don't worry, you're safe with me. Now, let's surf! *Aisha and the girl surf back to shore and the crowds cheer, Sky rings out his shirt.* Sky: Always nice to take a swim. Tecna: That wave was not a natural occurrence. Timmy: You can say that again. Bloom: What do you think caused it? Aisha: A dimensional shock wave. And that means something really terrible has happened to the heart of all oceans... What? *A bubbling noise can be heard from the ocean and a mermaid appears.* Mermaid: Princess Aisha. Aisha: That's me. What's wrong? *The mermaid says something in a foreign language.* Stella: What did she say? Aisha: Andros is in trouble. I have to go there. Musa: Aisha, we're coming with you. Aisha: You can't guys. I have to go through the ocean. My people need me. *She swims to the mermaid* Aisha: Goodbye! *Aisha and the mermaid dive into the sea.* Scene: Andros *The mermaids that were struck by Valtor are now monsters. Valtor and the Trix have escaped and are on Andros.* Icy: Minions everywhere. Not bad, Valtor. Valtor: Oh you haven't seen anything yet. *A mermaid guard tries to swim away from him, but he drains her soul and she collapses, his mark now branded on her neck, and then she turns into a monster. We see Valtor standing on a cliff top looking very, very powerful.* Ending Narrator: While the Winx prepare for Stella's princess ball, a threatening shadow darkens the light of Solaria. Over Stella's kingdom, the mark of Valtor appears. Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts